Le camp Jupiter: aller simple en Enfer
by RAFstyleproject
Summary: Le camp Jupiter est un camp militaire ayant pour but de former, voire corriger, les ados qui y entrent. Persuadée que c'est la seule solution pour lui, la mère de Percy l'y emmène sans la moindre hésitation. Mais bientôt, le jeune homme se rend compte que sa raison ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et la petite voix dans sa tête n'est pas là pour le contredire.
1. Chapter 1

**note de l'auteur: C'est mon premier Au. Je me sens fière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de... de complètement stupide. Non mais sérieusement, je suis même pas sûre de pouvoir assumer ce chapitre et tout ce qui va suivre. L'intrigue, les personnages, même l'histoire en elle-même me fait perdre la tête! Et les jeux de mots foireux qui risquent de tomber bientôt seront encore pires (oui mais bon, un jeu de mot, si c'est pas foireux, ça sert à rien). **

**Bon, pour faire simple, cherchez pas de logique, ni même un semblant de bon sens, premièrement parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt, et surtout parce que y'en a pas! Même pas un micromètre de sérieux, ça m'est sorti de la tête je sais même pas comment et ça a finit là! Prenez cette histoire comme une distraction, qui pourrait mettre de bonne humeur, à l'occasion, juste pour lui donner une toute petite utilité...toute petite.  
><strong>

**Bon bref, laissez tomber, retenez juste que les personnages sont mortels et que l'histoire en elle même n'a aucun rapport avec la saga. **

**Ah, et pour préciser (on va faire comme si personne n'étais au courant), les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (de toute façon personne lis jamais ça). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Je déteste l'art et réciproquement.<strong>

Ma mère avait été claire sur le sujet, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me tenir à carreau ou ce serait la pire des punitions qui m'attendrait à la maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée concrète de ce qu'elle prévoyait de me faire, mais peu importe son plan, ses yeux avaient été assez directs pour me faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne bien. Bon, je vous arrête tout de suite, ma mère n'est pas un dragon, loin de là, elle est d'ailleurs la personne la plus douce et la plus souriante que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Mais que voulez-vous, une mère est une mère, et je peux vous jurer que niveau autorité, elles savent s'y prendre. La mienne ne s'énervait quasiment jamais, mais quand elle le faisait, il valait mieux ne pas être aux alentours.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si je voulais m'en sortir vivant, je ne devais pas dire le moindre mot durant tout l'entretien avec notre directeur. Enfaite, j'avais comme l'impression de savoir à quoi m'attendre, je m'y connaissais assez bien en rencontre parent-proviseur. C'était typiquement le genre de message explicite pour vous faire comprendre que vous ne tiendrez pas une semaine de plus dans l'institut en question. Et si vous ne croyez pas ma thèse, alors vérifiez avec moi et mon don inné à me faire exclure de tout lieu possible. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose: Discussion/négociation/exclusion. Ma mère n'arrivait jamais la deuxième phase, à croire que j'étais le pire des délinquants. Bon, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort sur tous les points, j'étais plutôt du genre instable, toujours en train de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, comme si j'étais né pour braver l'interdit, et me ramasser à la fin. Mais là encore, j'essayais toujours de rattraper le coup, parce que de base, je ne suis pas un méchant garçon! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me contenir.

Tenez par exemple, l'une de mes dernières gaffes remonte à la fois où j'ai essayé de tirer mon coup avec cette fille ULTRA canon qui passait son temps dans la salle d'art. Qu'on se le dise tout de suite, même un gamin de cinq ans attardé s'y connaîtrait mieux que moi en peinture, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai accepté d'aller à son expo d'art modernes. Franchement, claquer trente dollars pour voir des couteaux de cuisines lancés au hasard sur une toile blanche, très peu pour moi, mais comme j'étais déterminé et surtout, en manque, j'ai accepté. Au début, ça passait crème, je l'écoutais en souriant comme un con et elle avait l'air d'aimer ça, d'ailleurs, pour me donner un côté "intello mignon", j'avais réussi à dégoter une paire de fausses lunettes dans un des vestiaires de mon lycée. Le truc, c'est que les images déformées m'ont fait comprendre que de 1) : ce n'étaient pas de fausses lunettes, et de 2): le type à qui elles appartenaient devait être sincèrement dans la merde pour se débrouiller sans.

Mais encore une fois, j'étais prêt à tout pour cette nana, alors j'ai fait avec.

Puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que je fasse MA connerie qui a tout gâché. Et alors là j'ai innové, parce qu'en plus de faire disparaitre toutes mes chances avec cette fille, j'ai réussi à plomber toute l'expo entière. Il y avait des fils électriques étalés un peu partout pour éclairer l'étrange « œuvre » lumineuse scotchée au plafond, et comme de base je suis pas très adroit, alors imaginez ce que ça peut donner quand, en plus de ça, vous êtes à moitié aveugle. Je me débrouillais bien au début, à avancer à deux à l'heure pour pas me rétamer, mais il a fallu que j'éternue, que j'ai ce foutu reflexe de me pencher en avant, que sans faire exprès, mon pied dérape, que pour me rattraper, je me penche en arrière, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au carnage. Grosses étincelles, feu d'artifices d'intérieur, arc en ciel explosif, enfin tout ce que vous voulez pour décrire l'ampleur des dégâts. Un court-circuit énorme et paf! Plus de lumière. PAF! Plus d'expo. PAF PAF PAF! Plus de copine.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les conneries et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Le Hic, c'est que je ne pouvais pas continuer ma folle chevauchée romantique sans qu'il y ait un jour une barre d'arrêt. Les gens n'allaient pas patienter gentiment que je gâche leur journée, il fallait bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un se décide à mettre un terme à tout ça et propose des mesures pas très conventionnels.

Et ce quelqu'un, ça a été mon directeur, le dernier en date en réalité. Celui qui a accepté de supporter toute l'année les remarques amères de mes professeurs pour, finalement, à la fin du compte, convoquer ma mère et discuter de moi.

Mr Bloffis détenait un record. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonnais d'en pincer secrètement pour ma mère, et réciproquement, parce que jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureuse d'aller à une de mes convocations. Mais les regards doux qu'ils se lançaient n'ont rien changé à mon sort, et mr Bloffis a proposé une méthode radicale et nécessaire à mon cas.

**Le camp Jupiter.**

Rien que de loin, ça me faisait flipper et froid dans le dos, surtout que ma mère n'avait pas l'air réticente à m'y accompagner. Elle semblait plus concentrée sur les beaux yeux du directeur que sur mon propre cas à moi.

Et je savais pas trop quoi en penser.

Donc pour faire court, ma mère allait m'emmener dans une colonie militaire durant la totalité des vacances d'été, et moi, j'étais dans la merde.


	2. Chapter 2

**nda: Le second et dernier chapitre avant l'arrivée de Percy au camp Jupiter. Bon, je me suis éclatée à rajouter des personnages et des allusions à la saga, pour ajouter un petit côté "parodie". Je me suis aussi permise de donner à Tyson un caractère d'emmerdeur, parce que je voulais absolument caser des disputes entre frères. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, critique constructive ou non, si il y a des fautes, des incohérences, dites le, ça m'arrangerait d'avoir un avis exterieur.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël à l'avance, parce que je suis pas sûre d'updater avant. **

* * *

><p>chapitre 2: Un problème en plus.<p>

J'avais tout essayé pour convaincre ma mère de ne pas m'emmener au camp Jupiter :le supplice, les larmes, les promesses, le chantage, et même si ce dernier m'avait valu une baffe monumentale, la réponse était restée la même: "Non c'est non". Et j'avais beau lui répéter, encore, et encore, et encore que ça ne servait à rien, le résultat n'en restait pas moins affligeant.

J'allais partir que je le veuille ou non.

Et ça me faisait vraiment chier.

Alors au bout de la cent-huitième tentative, j'ai fini par laisser tomber et je suis parti faire ma valise. Ça n'a pas vraiment été long, quelques tee shirts, trois ou quatre pantalons, des sous-vêtements et une bouteille d'un Litre de Kool Aid. Je me détendais de plus en plus, si bien qu'au moment même où mon petit frère a toqué à la porte, je lui ai gentiment ouvert.

"Je peux venir te regarder pleurer?".

Cinq secondes. C'est le temps exact qu'il m'a fallu pour le prendre par son pull et le balancer sans vergogne de mon intimité personnelle.

J'avais enfin trouvé un point positif à mon exil loin de ma famille: Ce petit con allait me foutre la paix.

"Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça!"

"Ecoute moi bien le cyclope, si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment pas tarder à te faire bouffer ton seul œil encore valide compris?"

"Tu pourraaas paaas! Maman te tueras avant!"

"Tu veux parier?

Gros silence. J'avais gagné.

"J'suis content que tu t'en ailles!"

"Moi aussi je suis content de partir!"

"Comme ça j'aurais deux chambres!"

"Et moi je verrais plus ta sale -QUOI? Ose rentrer dans ma chambre pendant mon absence et je t'arrache les bras compris?!"

Il a rigolé comme un singe et ça m'a énervé encore plus.

"T'en sauras rien, je vais dormir dans ton lit et tu pourras rien faire".

Ok, là, j'ai vraiment pété un câble. Sans même qu'il ne s'y attende, j'étais déjà prêt à lui en décoller une. Mais ma mère a été bien plus rapide.

"Les enfants?", elle paraissait bien plus calme que d'habitude, " je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?"

Tyson, mon ignoble petit frère, a crié.

"C'est lui, j'te promets! Il m'a traité de cyclope et il voulait me frapper alors j'ai-"

"Bon peu importe. Percy, tu as fait ta valise?"

"Oui..."

"Tu as pris des sous-vêtements?"

"Maman c'est bon..."

"Ta trousse de toilette est faite?"

"OUI maman, s'il te plait, je suis grand ..."

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et ça m'a vraiment fait de la peine pendant un moment. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai été calme et toute colère avait déjà disparue. J'ai même eu envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de tout lui pardonner.

"Bien, parce que ton frère et toi partez dans une heure."

Puis elle s'est précipitée dans sa chambre et Tyson est tombé par terre. Et je crois que si je n'avais pas été trop occupé à me taper la tête contre le mur, j'aurais fait la même chose.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal..."

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la route que le taxi a effectuée, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : Ouvrir la portière et me balancer tête la première sous les roues du premier camion qui passerait. Tyson s'est amusé à compter les quatre cent vingt-trois voitures et les trente-six motos qui nous dépassaient, tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans le siège avant, c'est à dire MON siège. J'avais beau être patient, ma mauvaise conscience me hurlait de lui faire ravaler son seul œil valide, tandis que ma bonne conscience me conseillait de l'étrangler avec sa ceinture.<p>

Comprenez juste que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

"Bon le gamin, arrête un peu, il nous reste une demie heure de route et je vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continues à bouger comme ça! Tu pourrais, je sais pas moi, lire un livre, ou dormir, ou juste la fermer! C'est une bonne idée ça, ferme la un peu! On va rester cloitré plus d'un mois à jouer les soldats bien élevés, alors un conseil, tiens-toi tranquille!"

Il allait répliquer mais le chauffeur a été plus rapide que lui.

"Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça, un petit frère, on le respecte, et inversement."

Il a retiré ses lunettes de soleil et m'a lancé un regard froid.

"T'as pas le look du garçon des rues qu'on traine de commissariat en commissariat toi, t'as plus la tête du petit minable qui reste collé au fond de la classe et qu'en place pas une pendant les interros orales, je me trompe?"

Non pas vraiment.

"Crois moi, j'ai l'œil pour déceler le caractère des gens, surtout des gamins intenables dans ton genre qui tiennent pas trois minutes en place. "

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, alors je me suis contenté d'un "oh".

"Eh ouai, tu as juste à côté de toi le roi du repérage, l'œil de faucon, l'as du visuel! Une vraie caméra de surveillance comme on m'appelle".

"Enchanté alors, vous avez à côté de vous le roi des idiots, l'aimant à ennuis vivant, le repousseur de chance et la poubelle du malheur lui-même. Je crois que si il existait une divinité des conneries, ce serait moi."

Il a rigolé.

"Alors bonjour à toi petit, moi c'est Neil Argus!"

"Percy Jackson".

Le reste du trajet on a parlé de pas mal de choses banals, comme la fois où j'ai malencontreusement renversé un à un la totalité des pots de fleurs de notre ancien voisin (c'était un accident, et pour info, j'avais pas prévu d'éternuer aussi fort), ou même le jour ou d'un simple revers de main, j'ai réussi à envoyer le ballon de football en plein dans le directeur.

Neil avait l'air vachement intéressé, il souriait comme un dingue à chacunes de mes conneries et n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Soit vers moi, soit vers Tyson qui s'amusait à essayer d'attraper une mouche au vol, soit éventuellement vers la route, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de ranger dans sa liste de priorités.

Ce type avait la possibilité de provoquer un accident mortel et moi je racontais mes histoires de vie sans m'en préoccuper.

Et visiblement, il a remarqué que j'avais remarqué.

"T'inquiète petit, je vois tout!"

J'ai rigolé parce que je savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

"Elle est dure la vie là-bas?"

"Où ça?"

"Au camp"

Il a pas répondu tout de suite, trop occupé à insulter "le connard de fils de mes deux qui sait pas changer de ligne correctement".

"Y'a pas des millions de solutions, soit tu te tiens bien et tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, soit tu continues ta vie de petit merdeux et j'te colle au trou?"

"Le trou?"

Mais j'ai pas eu ma réponse, Neil a préféré klaxonner à tout va je sais pas trop qui, et avant qu'il ne s'occupe de ma question, on était déjà arrivé.

Et comme une proie traquée qui sent son heure venir, je me suis retrouvé devant les grilles métalliques du camp, qui, dressées comme des piques, me faisaient étrangement penser aux barreaux d'une prison.

J'étais comme pris au piège, et je n'allais pas ressortir d'ici avant un bon bout de temps.


End file.
